


Little One

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gentle Sex, Jealousy, Modern Era, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Just a normal night at the club with friends.In other words,"HANDSOFF MY GIRLFRIEND, JEFFERSHIT!"The guys is already got interrupted in a moment with his girlfriend, don't push it.





	Little One

"Alexander? Are you ready?" Eliza walked into their bedroom, fixing her hair with a hairclip. 

 

Alex looked over his shoulder, while buttoning up his plain white shirt, smirking as he looked up at his girlfriend, from head to toe. "Hm, looking quite hot, tonight, I like it."

 

Eliza blushed, giggling lightly as she looked down for a moment before making her way to the dresser, so she could makes sure she was looked ready. Through her reflection, she tried hard not to blush again, seeing her boyfriend eyeing her with that mischievous smirk on his face. 

 

"Alex," Eliza called him out, catching his attention as he looks up at her with a cheeky grin, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

"You know, you and I could just text the others, make up an excuse so we can't not go," Alex whispered in her ear, seductively.

 

"Now why would we do that?" Eliza asked, clearly not getting the seductive nature of her boyfriend's behavior. Too innocent. Alex loved it. 

 

Eliza suddenly squeaked as he grabbed her ass, now getting it as a blush creeped up on her cheeks again. 

 

"Let's just say," he kissed her neck while giving her a small squeeze.  _"Daddy is a little hungry, little one."_

 

Eliza felt aroused, even more as he flipped over, so she could face him, slamming his lips onto hers. She quickly began to kiss back, her hands resting on his chest. She felt his free hand, on her waist, reaching up under her shirt, tugging on her bra, gasping. Alex quickly took the opportunity for his tongue to enter her mouth. A moan escaped from her, to his satisfaction. The kiss was getting far too heated, Alex was ready to pick her up and toss her onto their bed when

 

_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz..._

 

Pulling away, Eliza looked at him with a silly smile,

 

"You're phone is buzzing," She giggled. Alex grumbled, digging into his back pocket, Eliza was about to turn away, but he pulled her back into his body,

 

"You're not going anywhere, baby girl," he told her, Eliza blushed at the petname. Alex finally pulled put his phone, growling out, "Jeffershit."

 

Eliza smacked his chest lightly, "Hey, he's our friend!" She told him.

 

"Correction. He's yours, Lafayette's, Peggy, Madisick's, and Aaron's friend," he replied back, picking up his buzzing cell. "What is it, Jeffershit?"

 

"Alex!" Eliza says, he just smirked at her before grumblkng as Thomas called out,

 

"Where are you? Angelica, James, Gil, Aaron, Theo, and I are already at the club!" 

 

Alex was about to tell him that he and Eliza weren't coming, but Thomas beat him to it,

 

"Oh no! You two are not going to stay back so you could fuck your girlfriend!" Thomas yelled through the phone, even Eliza heard it as she burst into embarrassed giggles. Alrx scowled at Thomas' remark,

 

"Why not?!"

 

"No one cares how horny you are, keep it in your pants, Ham!" Thomas yells through the phone. "And Angelica and Peggy want their sister. Give. Them. Their. Sister."

 

Alex groaned, turning to Eliza for support, all he recieved was a giggly girlfriend. Not that he minded. She was adorable, as always. He turned back to his phone. 

 

"Fine. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

 

"You better b-," Alex hunged up, picking up his girlfriend around the waist, walking through the door and made their way down stairs, placing her down when they reached the final step. He muttered out something while grabbing his coat, for an emergency.

 

"Aw, don't look so upset," Eliza kissed his cheek, a small smile creeping up his lips. Eliza grinned at him, "Let's just enjoy our time there, kay?"

 

"Mm.. fine," Alex grabbed the car keys before wrapping an arm around her. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

"Blasted people," Alex grumbles, sitting by the bar. He really didn't like being in a crowd, much like Aaron, who was sitting beside but with a more relax expression on his face, or James, who was forced to dance by Peggy, Herc, and John. 

 

"Hey, just look at something you like," Aaron advised, smiling cheekily at him.

 

"Like what?" Alex grumbled, playing with his drink.

 

"Like  _your_ girlfriend?" Aaron chuckled, gesturing to the dance floor, Alex quickly followed with his eyes, his face immediately lightening up as he saw his girlfriend and Aaron's girlfriend, Theodosia, dancing next to each other giggling and chatting with each other as well.

 

Alex smiles, taking a sip of his drink, "Huh, can't believe I wasted thirty minutes of moping when I could've been watching Eliza looking more beautiful on the dancefloor."

 

Aaron snickered, "More like thirty-five minutes of moping."

 

The friends chuckled,

 

"So, how is with you and Theo, lately?" Alex asked, quickly noticing Aaron's small secretive smile. "What is it? Why are you smiling like that?"

 

"Could you keep a secret?" His friend leaned him, still keeping that strange smile. Alex shrugged,

 

"Um.. yeah, I guess?"

 

"Alex. I'm planning on purposing to Theodosia, next Sunday." Aaron grinned at Alex's facial expression, 

 

"F-for real?" Alex finally asked, grinning brightly as soon as his friend nodded, "She will obviously say yes!"

 

"Say yes to what?" Theodosia came over, wrapping her arms around Aaron, smiling innocently as she placed herself on his lap. Her boyfriend smiles adoringly at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

Alex couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy, wanting his own girlfriend in his arms but he just smiled, 

 

"Oh, nothing," Alex looked around. "Where's Eliza?"

 

"Talking to Thomas," Theodosia casually replied, nuzzing into her boyfriend's chest.

 

_'Thomas?!?'_

 

Alex turned over, spotting his girlfriend gazing up at that tree, Thomas Jefferson, who was casually hovering over her, his hand resting on the wall beside them. Alex squinted his eyes after seeing Eliza giggled at something what Thomas has said. He watched for a solid minute, his blood boiling as Thomas grabbed Eliza's hand and rscaped with her to the hallways. Alex growled lowly, placing his drink on the counter, storming out to go after them.

 

"Should we be worried?" Theodosia asked, squirming slightly in her boyfriend's arm.

 

"Nah, it's normal," he replied, pulling her closer, kissing her shoulder blade with a smirk, hearing his girlfriend burst into giggles.

* * *

 

 

Thomas pulled Eliza to the middle of the nicely organized hallway, away from the loud music and people. 

 

"Thomas, why did you bring me here?" Eliza asked, smiling confusingly at her dear friend. Thomas simply poked her nose,

 

"No apparent reason, I just wanted annoy Hammy-Ham," he replied with a cheeky smirk. Eliza shooked her head, rolling her eyes,

 

"Alexander is not the jealous type," she told him, crossing her arms, smiling brightly at him. Thomas smirk grew wider,

 

"I begged to differ," he told her. "Just you wait."

 

"Alright then."

 

So they waited, for nearly five minutes.

 

"He's not coming," Eliza giggled at Thomas' grumpy facial expression,

 

"Come on, Hammy-Ham, where are you? You're making me look bad in front of your girlfriend," Thomas grumbles, earning a small giggle from Eliza. Sighing defeatedly, he forced a smile, wrapping a friendly arm around her so he could press a platonic kiss on her forehead, something they do often.

 

"HANDSOFF MY GIRLFRIEND, JEFFERSHIT!"

 

The two friends wheeled around, seeing a enraged Alexander Hamilton before them. Storming over, he slammed Thomas against the wall, 

 

"Alexander!" Eliza cried out in surprised, gasping as her boyfriend snatched her by the wrist, leading her away to the exit. Eliza looked over her shoulder, seeing the now smirking Thomas Jefferson, who rubbed his shoulder before mouthing out 'I told you so' and 'Good luck'. 

 

Eliza didn't know why, but as soon as she turned back her boyfriend, she was feeling quite aroused.

 

"A-Alex, I-," Eliza began.

 

"Daddy." Alex cut in, growling.

 

"W-what?" She gulped.

 

"You been very naughty, little one," he hissed, pulling her into his chest. "It looks like Daddy needs to show you a little lesson." 

 

Eliza felt her cheeks heating up, nodding. He led them back to the parking lot, where their car was at. He unlocked it, opening up the back seat, gesturing her to get in. Eliza swallowed, rememberimg all the windows were tinted. Obeying, she did, he followed her inside, locking all the doors again, tossing the key on the driver seat before trapping her beneat him. 

 

Eliza opened her mouth to say something, only then Alex slammed their mouths' together, Eliza gasped through the kiss, moaning as his hands dipped under her shirt, unhooking and pulling out her bra. Tossing it to the side. He then rips her shirt off, over her head. Eliza squeaked, about to cover herself but he firmly grabbed both of her wrist away,

 

"Nuh-huh, little one," Alex cooed, leaning in, sliding his lips onto her neck, letting Eliza whimper in pleasure. "Be a good girl for Daddy." 

 

"Y-yes, D-daddy,"  Eliza whimpered out. 

 

Just before Alex was going to get right back at it again, he suddenly pulled away, seeing passerbys walking past the car. "Uh, no. Too risky." He huffed, but soon smirked down at her. "Guess we have to take it back home, baby." 

 

Eliza blushed harder, nodding before she tried reaching for her shirt again, but that's when Alex stopped her,

 

"Uh-uh, little one," Alex smirked. "Can't be undoing my work." 

 

"B-but d-daddy," Eliza whimpered out, gasping as Alex grabbed his coat from the passanger seat, wrapping it around her.

 

"There," he cooed, snickering at his flustered girlfriend. "Now, let's get back home."

 

* * *

 

 

The drive home was torturous for Eliza, Alex had his free hand on her tigh, burried beneat her skirt. He took the chance to tease her by playing with her panties, tugging on the laces, which made her squirm and Alex to chuckle.

 

By the time the reached back to their house, as soon as Alex parked into the driveway, as soon as they got out of the car, Eliza felt hunted as Alex hovered over shoulder, walking behind her. Gently tugging on the coat he made her wear, to cover herself. She felt even more trapped while unlocking the front door as his breathe tickled her neck. 

 

As soon as they went inside, with Alex locking the door behind him, Eliza was soon pushed against the wall as her boyfriend began to kiss her all over her face, the coat getting thrown off of her. The hunger, she felt it, moving her head side to side, gasping for air, his lips will always be there.

 

"A-Alex..." she whimpered out, trembling slightly.

 

"Ssh..." Alex immediately soften, giving her a comforting kiss on the forehead, pulling her close to him. "Daddy got you."

 

He genuinely said that. Eliza felt more safe, even a bit more eager to provide him his needs. Allowing him to pick her up, he carried her up to their bedroom, gently tossing her onto their bed. Soon, the couple were found making out on their bed, before Alex pulled away, allowing to catch their breathes, he then turn to pressed his lips on Eliza's sweet spot, nipping and sucking on it, leaving a hicky or two. His lips slowly slid down from her neck.

 

Eliza gasped as she soon felt his lips on one of her nipples, sucking on it with a playful smirk as one of his hands massaged the other. She urged her back as he contuined before turning to her other, giving the same amount attention. Eliza moaned softly as his then traveled down her torso, squirming as he licked her bellybutton, only for him to grabbed her hips to keep her in tack. Eliza began to mewl like a small child as he contuine to circle his tongue on her belly. 

 

Alex smirked, seeing that his  _little girl_ was now feeling helpless, he knew it was time. 

 

Eliza moaned as his fingers traveled to her skirt, yanking it down and tossing it to the side Alex groaned at the sight of her. All helpless in only a pair of baby blue colored panties.

 

"Hmm, you look beautiful, little one," he told her, toying with the lace of the blue fabric.

 

"D-daddy," Eliza whimpered out.

 

"What is it, litttle one?"

 

"You're still dressed," she quietly said. 

 

Alex felt a grin spreading on his face, his hand cherishing on his flustered girlfriends face. Eliza leaned in for more contact.

 

"Aw, Daddy's being mean, isn't he?" He cooed. Eliza looked away, whimpering. Alex smiled, taking his shirt off, adoring the curious yet loving reaction in his girlfriend's face. "There. Now wait. Can you do that for Daddy?"

 

Eliza immediately nodded, earning a quick peck from Alex. 

 

"Good girl!"

 

Eliza breathed harshly as she felt butterflykisses being traced down her torso, feeling completely exposed as her boyfriend finally took off the only clothing she had left. Closing her eyes, she felt the sound of him unbuckling his belt, thinking she would feel him inside her any moment now, she was caught surprise as he flipped her onto her stomach, holding her hands above her head. Eliza a breath caught in her throat for a breif second, before hearing Alex's voice vibrating against her neck.

 

"Are you ready, _little one_?"

 

Eliza nodded her head, "Y-yes, Daddy."

 

It was then it, he entered her, Eliza let out small gasp before biting her lips, trying hard not to cry but a few tears did slipped out. Alex, noticing this, pressed a few kisses behind her ear, 

 

"Ssh, it's okay, Daddy's here, little one," he whispered, Eliza let out a small sob, but nodded. "Tell me when to stop, okay?" 

 

"O-okay." She sniffed, preparing herself. Alex kissed her neck, before thursting in.

 

The first few thurst were painful for Eliza, took her some time to get use to, Alex kept on checking up on her, asking if she was okay. Which she would always nod in reply. Alex contuine to cautiously go into her, relaxing as soon as he finally heard a pleasured moan escaping her lips. She finally got used to it. He would quicken the pace, earning more pleasurable moan from her, Alex let out a low groan. Eliza moved up a bit, trying to get more contact, gasping out as he hit her g-spot. 

 

"Daddy!" She panted out. Alex held her hands, tightly as he pressed himself deeper into her, knowing she was now close, he was too.

 

Eliza clutches onto Alex's hands, "D-daddy, I think I-I'm gonna-,"

 

"Go ahead, little one, together," he told her. And so she did, earning a loud groan from Alex as she spilled herself into him. At the same time, Alex spilled himself into her as Eliza moaned at the warm pressure relaxing in her.

 

Both were now breathing harshly, Alex carefully pulled out of her, letting Eliza relax for a bit as he quickly went to the bathroom.

 

Breathing softly, Eliza pulled the pillow close to her, snuggling herself in. Though, she soon tried to lie on her back, but found herself too tired to do so. It wasn't until she heard Alex whispered out to her,

 

"Can I hold you?"

 

Eliza nodded, soon feeling Alex wrapping his arms around, carefully picking her up, with the bedsheets and pillow, gently lying her back onto the bed, laying next to her, letting her snuggle into his chest as his hands buried themselves in her hair.

 

They stayed in silence, only their soft breathing were heard in their entire bedroom.

 

"I'm sorry if I hurted you-,"

 

"You didn't," Eliza whispered out. "You were very sweet."

 

"Yeah... but, I shouldn't gotten so upset with you and Jeffer-... Thomas," Alex sighs. Eliza smiled softly, snuggling up closer to him, 

 

"It's okay," she told him. "Just remember..." she looked up at him. "I only love you. You don't have to worry about anyone else trying to take me."

 

Alex sighs in relief, kissing the side of her head. 

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"By the way, Aaron is going to purpose to Theo next Sunday."

 

"Really!?"


End file.
